Secrets, Lies and Truth
by Charmed-Rebel 16
Summary: This story is centered around Cole, Prue and Phoebe. Phoebe goes to the future with Piper, Prue and Leo where they meet their counter parts and find out what their future has in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story. Loved but Lost has chapter 10 now so if you read it then review.**

**This story has three main characters Prue, Phoebe and Cole but there will still be a lot of Chris, Wyatt, Piper and Paige.**

**I will put a capital F in front of the Future peoples name(only if their counter part is there)**

**Disclaimer- i don't own charmed or any of the chamed characters. i only own my characters.**

**Set in season three between All Halliwell's eve and sight unseen, i don't know if my info is right as i have not watched season 3 for ages.**

_**Chapter 1-To the future!**_

The charmed ones are in the attic, Phoebe is looking at the book and Prue and Piper are sitting on aunt Pearls couch talking when the book starts flipping on its own and lands on a time travel page.

"Wow!" Phoebe said and looked at the book, confused. Piper walked over to her.

"Yea Grams I don't think that is going to help us find out if Cole is a demon." Piper said and closed the book but the book flew open at the same page again.

"Okay Grams we'll do the spell" Prue said standing up too.

"Okay we need Three White candles, our blood and something that belongs to Cole" Phoebe said reading from the book.

"We can get our blood but how the hell do we get something of his?" Piper asked shaking her head.

"Well i have something because the other day when i went to his apartment I picked up this" Phoebe said and took an old silk tissue with Cole's name sowed into it out of her back pocket. Prue and Piper looked at her with their eye brows raised.

"Nevermind, Let's get this show on the road" Prue said and set the candles while Phoebe wrote down the spell from the book and Piper got an athame.

"Everbody ready?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah I think so" Piper said and they sat down.

Prue lit the candles while Phoebe put the tissue into the pot. Piper gave Prue the athame. Prue cut her finger and let her blood drip into the pot, Piper did the same and squealed a bit, then she cut Phoebe's figer while Phoebe said the spell.

"Hear these words, Hear the rythme, Heed the hope within my mind. Send all those in this house forwards to where i'll find what i wish in place and time" Phoebe said and Leo orbed in Just as the spell finished therefore him going to the future with them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they look around, the attic looked the same but different at the same time. Phoebe was the first to stand up and she walked over to Leo.

"What are you doing here Leo?" Phoebe asked

"I came to check up on you" Leo answered.

"Honey you came to the future with us." Piper said softly.

"Are you sure your in the future cause everything looks the same?" Prue asked looking around.

"I don't know" Phoebe said.

"Chris, Is that you up there?" A familiar voice shouted upstairs.

"Who's Chris?" Leo asked.

"I don't know but lets go!" Piper said and walked to the door.

Once they were on the first landing they saw a blonde haired boy about 18 years old.

"Are you Chris?" Prue asked.

"No Wyatt" Wyatt answered.

"Wyatt did you just shout me?" Chris asked orbing in.

"Wow" Piper said.

"Are you his white-lighter" Leo asked pointing at Chris then Wyatt.

"No, Why are you here i thought i told you to stay away from me!" Chris snarled at Leo.

"Chris calm down" Wyatt said putting his hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Boys is everything okay?" F Piper asked walking up the stairs.

"Mom, Dads here with look alike's of aunt Phoebe, aunt Prue and you" Wyatt said.

"His names not dad it's leo" Chris said.

"Em we're from the past" Prue said.

"What!" F Piper shouted.

"Well you have to go back" Wyatt said.

"I'm away because i can't deal with this right now" Chris said and started to walk away but F Piper grabbed his arm.

"Peanut don't be like that" F Piper said.

"Well magic got my girlfriend killed, Wyatt and Ben turned evil almost took over the city, Leo hates me cause i'm not as powerful as his precious twice blessed and because he hates me you almost bleed to death in my arms two years ago so i'm sorry but i do not want anything to do with magic so the elders can take away all my powers, i don't care" Chris said and walked away down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Is he okay?" Prue asked.

"No he's going through a hard time right now, Wyatt can you go find your aunts please?" F Piper said and Wyatt orbed out.

"We're going to see our future selfs" Phoebe squealed happily.

"Wyatt, tell phoebe to bring Coop!" F Piper shouted.

"Who's Coop?" Phoebe asked.

"Em...your husband" F Piper said.

"So no Cole" Phoebe said sadly.

"No but three beautiful girls and a boy" F Piper said.

"I'm a mom" Phoebe said starting to cheer up a bit.

"Yeah, em why did you come here?" F Piper asked.

"To see if Cole was a demon" Prue answered.

"Well he is but Phoebe marry's him then he becomes the source and Pheebs here gets pregnant then we vanquish him then you have the kid and Cole comes back and we vanquish him and then we vanquish him again and again then he came back, we stripped his demonic powers, He is fully human and him and Ben are quite close." F Piper said and orbs appeared and formed into F Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Wyatt.

"Hey who are you and where's me?" Prue asked Paige then started looking about.

"Hold that thought...Prue, Chris needs you!" F Piper shouted and F Prue appeared in blue and white orbs.

"What's wrong Piper?" F Prue asked.

"He's going back on his strike but we have a past to save" F Piper said.

"What how?" F Prue asked still not noicing the people from the past.

"Well past Phoebe wanted to know if Cole was a demon so they cast a spell that brought them here" F Piper said and pointed to the past people.

"Oh well Coop can you take them back?" F Phoebe asked Coop.

"Hey am i a white-lighter?" Prue asked.

"Yeah" F Prue said.

"But that would make me dead" Prue said

"You'll get over it, i did" F Prue said nodding.

"Em so who's my, yours, our charge?" Prue asked sighing.

"Chris but i help the whole family in fact if Chris didn't need me then i would be in the after life" F Prue said.

"Anyway Coop can you take them home?" F Piper asked.

"I don't know, I mean my ring didn't take them out of their time zone so maybe they will disappear when they find out what they came to find out" Coop said.

"Yeah but they have to go through the same events that we went through like Prue's death, finding Paige, vanquishing Cole over and over again, Chris coming from the future, destroying the ultimate power, Leo becoming an elder twice, me finding my real true love, having a family, Piper almost dying, Wyatt and Ben almost turning permanently evil, Prue coming back and the loss of innocents and the joy of saving one then the beautiful future we are in might not exist" F Phoebe said taking a breath at the end.

"Yeah I think Cole is how we get them back" F Piper said nodding.

"How do you figure?" Paige asked.

"Because they came about Cole so Cole they shall have" F Piper said.

"I like it, I'll go get him" Paige said smirking and then orbed out.

"And if that doesn't work then we can use a potion to send them back so everyone to the kitchen" F Piper said and walked away with everyone following her.

Once they were in the kitchen they saw Chris mixing ingredients in a clear glass bowl.

"So you take after me?" Piper asked.

"Yeah cooking is a way out for me" Chris said sighing.

"So you want a normal life?" Piper asked softly.

"Yeah but it's hard" Chris said sadly.

"So why am i not around?" Leo asked curiously.

"Because we don't need you!" Chris spat.

"Calm down Peanut" F Piper said.

"Why? I don't care if this is the same Leo or not but-" Chris said getting cut off.

"Hey!" Melinda shouted then whistled.

"Sweetie what are you doing here?" F Piper questioned.

"I was but then aunt Phoebe disappeared so i astral projected here to look for her" Melinda said

"Okay well go back aunt Phoebe will be there soon" F Piper said and Melinda projected back to Phoebe's house.

"Coop we left the girls we better go get them!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Pick up the twins and junior for Paige too" F Prue said and Phoebe and Coop beamed out.

**Chapter 1 is done Chapter 2 will be along soon but only if you review. Please read the authors notes at the beginning and end of each chapter because you don't know what might come up .**

**Charmed-rebel**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi here are the kid's ages, names, hobbies and parents-**

**-Name-Christopher (Chris) Halliwell**

**Age-16**

**Parents-Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt**

**Hobbies- Cooking, Painting, Martial arts and playing the guitar**

**-Name-Wyatt Halliwell**

**Age-18**

**Parents-Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt**

**Hobbies-Football**

**-Name-Melinda (Mel) Halliwell**

**Age-13**

**Parents-Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt**

**Hobbies-Martial arts and Photography**

**-Name-Benjamin (Ben) Halliwell-Turner**

**Age-19**

**Parents-Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner**

**Hobbies-Playing the drums, Surfing and saving Pandora from demons**

**-Name-Alexandra (Alex) Halliwell**

**Age-14**

**Parents-Phoebe Halliwell and Coop** **Valentine**

**Hobbies-Dancing and Gymnastics**

**-Name-Andrea (Andie) Halliwell**

**Age-11**

**Parents-Phoebe Halliwell and Coop** **Valentine**

**Hobbies-Writing, singing and homework**

**-Name-Abigail (Abi) Halliwell**

**Age-7**

**Parents-Phoebe Halliwell and Coop Valentine**

**Hobbies-Finger Painting and looking cute**

**-Name-Henry Jr Matthews-Mitchell**

**Age-14**

**Parents- Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell Sn**

**Hobbies- Hockey and soccer**

**-Name-Pandora Matthews-Mitchell**

**Age-13**

**Parents- Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell Sn**

**Hobbies- Pranking people and singing**

**-Name-Poppy Matthews-Mitchell**

**Age-13**

**Parents- Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell Sn**

**Hobbies-reading, playing the Piano and hanging out with her family**

**Disclaimer- i don't own charmed or any of the charmed characters. I only own my characters.**

**Now on with the story...**

_**Chapter 2-Finding out**_

When F Phoebe and Coop Beamed into their house their three Girls were watching TV and Melinda had just astral projected back into her body.

"Hey girls get shoes on we're going to the Manor!" F Phoebe shouted walking into the living room.

"Mom, what about Ben?" Alex asked.

"He's away out with his friends so he's not coming" F Phoebe said.

"Are Poppy and Pandora going to the Manor?" Andie asked happily.

"Yes we are going to go pick them and Henry Jr up so let's go" F Phoebe said and they all linked hands and beamed out.

They beamed into Paige's house and saw Poppy and Pandora standing next to the window, the window was open and F Phoebe saw a red water balloon in Pandora's hand ready to drop it into the street. Poppy was a little scared looking but that was normal as she was the quiet twin and Pandora was the loud one.

"Girls!" F Phoebe shouted putting her hands on her hips.

"Ahh!" Pandora screamed and dropped the water balloon which just missed an old lady.

"Aunt Phoebe!" Poppy exclaimed.

"What do you think you're doing?" F Phoebe questioned.

"Em...What does it look like" Pandora said smiling.

"Hey Aunt Phoebe, uncle Coop" Henry Jr said walking in and hugging F Phoebe.

"Hi, Okay guys we're going to Aunt Piper's" Coop said.

"Fine" Poppy said quietly and picked up her book and then her and Pandora walked over to F Phoebe, Coop, the girls and Junior. They beamed back to the Halliwell manor.

"We're back!" F Phoebe shouted.

"Coming!" F Piper shouted back and everyone from the kitchen made their way into the Foyer.

"Aunt Prue!" Abi squealed happily and ran over and hugged F Prue. Abi's Purple dress blew back as she ran.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" F Prue asked lifting Abi up.

"I'm fine Ben said he would beat up the bullies for me" Abi said.

"Well then where is Ben?" F Prue asked looking at F Phoebe.

"Out with Rachel!" F Phoebe answered sadly.

"And you're not happy about that because?" F Piper asked raising her eye brow.

"I don't know they are perfect for each other i just get a bad vibe off her" F Phoebe said.

"Where's mom?" Poppy asked.

"Away getting Uncle Cole" F Phoebe said.

"Yay!" Pandora said happily clapping her hands.

"Calm down Pandora you see him every day" F Prue said smiling.

"She does?" Leo questioned.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Pandora snapped.

"Nothing just wondering" Leo replied surprised. Orbed appeared and reformed into Paige and Cole.

"Uncle Cole!" The Twins shouted and ran over to Cole and tackled him to the ground.

"Junior can I get a hug because your sisters love your uncle more than me?" Paige asked.

"Sure mom" Junior said and hugged her.

"Okay I get that I'm dead, Chris hates magic, Leo is a dead beat dad and Cole is demon turned human but what I don't get is who is Paige?" Prue asked.

"Well I'm your long lost half witch, half white-lighter sister" Paige answered.

"What?" Phoebe said, her mouth almost hitting the floor.

"Our sister" Piper said.

"Yeah you find me after Prue dies. I only met her for the first time 11 years ago when Chris was 5 and he 'accidentally' blew up Leo in his school parking lot with everyone watching and that is how Prue became a white-lighter" Paige explained.

"Wow!" Prue said.

"Yeah wow" Piper agree with past Prue.

"So Cole…?" Phoebe said awkwardly.

"Paige why is there a younger version of Phoebe?" Cole asked standing up.

"Oh they came for a tea party" Paige said sarcastically.

"Paige we just started getting along don't start with the sarcastic comments now" Cole said shaking his head.

"What you guys didn't like each other?" Phoebe asked.

"Well you know he tried to kill me, I tried to kill him, Phoebe, Prue and Piper tried to kill him, he tried to kill himself, I think everyone tried to kill him, what do you think Cole?" Paige said happily.

"I think your right although I was kind of mental when most of that happened, right Phoebe?" Cole said looking at F Phoebe who just rolled her eyes which wasn't the answer he wanted so he turned to F Piper "Right Piper?"

F Piper chuckled a bit and then said

"Yeah you're telling me"

"Hey do you guys like to pick on me?" Cole asked.

"No baby we love you really" F Prue said hugging Cole and pecking him on the cheek.

All the past people were shocked especially Phoebe and Prue because in the past Prue isn't such a big fan of Cole and Phoebe is starting to fall madly and deeply in love with Cole.

"Em future sis are you and Cole going out with each other?" Phoebe said snapping out of the shock.

"Not only are we married but I am Pregnant and happy" F Prue said smiling happily.

"What?" Prue asked her future self. She was just coming out of the last shock when her future self knocked her right back in it.

"Yep I'm 6 weeks gone. We went to the hospital the s'morning and I got a scan" F Prue said smiling even more.

"Good god, my family hates me" Phoebe grumbled hoping no one noticed and no one did.

**Chapter 2 is up, please review and tell me how I did writing the characters as I don't really write about the sisters and Cole. I love to write about Chris so it would mean a lot to me if you could read and review on my other stories and if you have any ideas for my stories PM me and tell me them and I'll make sure to think about them.**

**Remember to review for the next chapter.**

**Charmed rebel 15**

**Xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers sorry for taking so long, I have exams so I'm trying to study. Anyway here it is now hope you enjoy it. I will use Ben and you never know maybe someone will make Chris believe in Magic again.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own charmed or any of the charmed characters. I only own my characters.**

**On with the story…**

_**Chapter 3-Catch up**_

Everyone was busy congratulating F Prue that no one heard Ben come in.

"Hey mom" Ben said happily.

"How'd your date go?" F Phoebe asked noticing how happy her son was.

"I didn't she tried to kill me but I got her first" Ben said shrugging.

"What?" F Phoebe asked confused.

"Don't sweat it mom, she's dead" Ben said.

"Son, come here I have some good news to tell you" Cole shouted from the other end of the room.

"See ya!" Ben said and started to walk away.

"Benjamin we are not finished talking about this yet!" F Phoebe shouted but Ben was already out of sight.

"Full name is it really that bad?" F Piper said smiling softly.

"Yeah well he was meant to be the source of all evil on his eighteenth birthday and ever since we put our foot down demons just can't get over the fact that we have the source" F Phoebe said sighing.

"Pheebs stop talking like that, he may be half demon but there isn't an evil bone in his body and you know that otherwise you would have bond his powers as a baby" F Piper said.

"I know but he was meant to be the source that is why Cole got me pregnant in the first place Piper" F Phoebe whispered.

"Ben is an angel, he could pass for a white-light if he wasn't half demon" F Piper said.

"Your right Piper but I'm his mom I'm aloud to wonder" F Phoebe said and walked away.

"Where is Chris?" Piper asked.

"Ask future Prue, Chris left me with a chocolate cake and then disappeared" F Piper told her younger self.

"Thanks I'll ask her" Piper said.

F Piper made her way into the kitchen and past Piper started looking for Prue. Ben and Cole were in the conservatory talking when Cole decided to tell Ben that Prue was Pregnant. The reason everyone had just found out was because Prue wanted to keep it quiet until they knew for sure.

"Ben, Prue is Pregnant" Cole said.

"What, really?" Ben asked smiling.

"Yeah you're going to have a little brother or sister" Cole said.

"I'm happy for you two, dad" Ben said and then looked up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked.

"I don't know, my empathy is telling me that someone is in the attic and their upset" Ben said.

"Is that all you feel?" Cole asked.

"No I feel anger, hate and betrayal coming from someone else" Ben said.

"Go to the attic I'll get your mom and I'll look for the betrayed person" Cole said and quickly pushed his son toward the stairs. Ben flew up the stairs and ran up to the attic while Cole got future Phoebe to help him.

Ben walked closer to the attic door slowly, being careful not to make any noise that would alert whoever was in the attic to his presence. Ben knew it was Chris no matter how many times he didn't want to believe it, everyone knew Chris was wasting away both physically and mentally but they just pushed it to the back of their minds. Ben put his hand on the door ready to push it open.

"Ben, come in!" Chris said quietly. Ben pushed the door open and walked in and saw Chris sitting on the floor with a blank canvas in front of him. A rainbow of paints sat on Chris's right along with brushes and water. Chris had his head in his hands and when he looked up Ben saw the tear stains on his cheeks. Chris quickly wiped his eyes and cheeks with his sleeve.

"How'd you know it was me?" Ben asked walking over to Chris.

"I heard your thoughts, you think I'm going Mental" Chris said sadly.

"I didn't mean it like that Chrissy, what I meant is that your confused and you need guided back in the right direction" Ben said softly.

"You know that's partly true but I'm still good, I haven't killed anyone" Chris said. Chris zoned out for a second but as soon as he came back he was angry.

"You may not have killed anyone but you have been in a lot of fights in school, Chris you've put five guys in hospital, one of the guys was in the intensive care unit and you got lifted for assault and if the guy had died you would have got done for murder!" Ben said raising his voice from a whisper but not loud enough so the people do stairs would hear.

"That statement goes back to you saying I'm mental" Chris grumbled.

"No it doesn't Christopher!" Ben shouted. He was starting to get annoyed with Chris. Chris knew how to push everyone's buttons. It was his defence, his block from the world along with his sarcasm. Ben started to think about the times when Chris was fun to be around and wasn't so closed up and the first thing that popped into his head was the time that him, Wyatt and Chris orbed to North Pole cause Wyatt wanted to see a polar bear.

_**Flashback**_

_Ben was 14, Wyatt was 13 and Chris was 11. The three books were sitting in the large attic in the Halliwell manor reading a bunch of animal books to help Wyatt with an endangered animal's paper that was due for school. Chris was reading a book that was about Africa while Wyatt was reading about the Polar bear._

"_Ben you could help you know" Chris said annoyed._

"_But I don't like homework, so therefore I'm not helping anyone else with their homework!" Ben said and started texting on his phone._

"_Yeah well I don't like homework either but I'm still helping" Chris said._

"_Chris__,__ don't kid yourself, you love homework" Ben said chucking and Chris stood up throwing his book to the side._

"_Take that back!" Chris shouted._

"_No!" Ben said and stood up. He was towering over Chris but Chris wasn't scared._

"_Guys" Wyatt said softly but no one heard him._

"_I said take it back!" Chris shouted._

"_I don't want to nor do I have to" Ben said smirking._

"_Guys!" Wyatt shouted and Ben and Chris looked at him annoyed._

"_What!" Ben and Chris shouted in unison._

"_I want to see a polar bear__" Wyatt said slowly._

"_Okay we'll go the Zoo" Ben said smiling._

"_He has a fear of zoos__" Chris said sighing._

"_A phobia and I don't agree that animals should be kept in cages__"__ Wyatt stated._

"_Then how else do you expect we see a Polar Bear?" Chris asked raising his left eyebrow and crossing his arms._

"_We orb or in Ben's case shimmer to the North Pole__"__ Wyatt said smiling__._

"_Fine but when we get there I'm dropping you in the ice cold water and I hope you drown because it is freezing there" Chris grumbled._

"_Em__…__I love listening to Chris ganging up you, Wyatt but Chris is right it is freezing and you're scared of water" Ben said slowly._

"_If you guys don't come I'll go myself" Wyatt said annoyed._

"_Fine we'll come" Ben sighed. They linked hands and Chris orbed them out. They reappeared in a clearing. There was snow everywhere, that everything was white which confused Wyatt because he was used to the sun being up, the grass being green and lots of houses. As soon as Wyatt's feet touched the cold icy ground Chris pushed him into a pile of snow._

"_Chris!" Wyatt exclaimed. Ben and Chris burst out laughing. They didn't even bother to help him up._

"_Chris that was first class" Ben said and high fived Chris._

"_Why thank you" Chris said smiling._

_**The End of Flashback**_

"Ben life is different for me now, I'm not the same person I was four years ago, it took me twelve years to realise that magic just screws everything up!" Chris shouted.

"Chris I remember what you used to be like, you were smart, responsible, funny and a mommy's boy but now you cold, irresponsible, always angry and spiteful!" Ben exclaimed.

"If I'm so cold hearted then why aren't you dead!" Chris spat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ben asked confused.

"It means that you get on my nerves so much that I want to rip you head off your shoulders!" Chris shouted. His breathing had got much heavier and his hands were in balls.

"Why do you hate everyone that has only ever tried to help you?" Ben asked sighing deeply.

"Because they try to mend something that doesn't need mended!" Chris grunted.

"Chris look in the mirror, you're a mess and need someone that understands what you're going through" Ben said softly.

"I wish this family would just leave me alone, I AM not the same person you used to know" Chris said emphasising the word Am.

"I know but-" Ben started but Chris cut him off.

"You're not getting what I'm saying" Chris said in frustration.

"Your right I'm not!" Ben shouted and Chris punched Ben full force on the nose. Ben stumbled back holding his nose. Chris was shocked, he stared at his hand in horror. Chris retreated into the corner of the room and started crying.

"I'm…S-so S-sorry" Chris said crying softly.

"What the fuck!" Ben exclaimed looking at the blood on his hands.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" Chris said shaking.

"Chris there is something seriously wrong with you" Ben said and left leaving Chris crying in the attic all alone.

Past Phoebe was having a bad time. Cole and F Phoebe were ganging up on her. They were trying to make her see sense, which was proving to be hard.

"Phoebe I don't love Phoebe in this time anymore because I realised that I loved Prue and she realised that she didn't love me anymore" Cole said gently.

"But in my time I love you" Phoebe said sadly.

"Listen I know you feel betrayed cause your big sister stole who you thought was your true love but if you think about the time you met Charlotte Warren and that man dropped the apple in the water" F Phoebe said and Phoebe nodded "Well the apple turned into a C and because we only knew Cole we thought he was our true love but now that I think about it the C also stands for Coop"

"Your right" Phoebe said quietly.

"I hope you've calmed down" Cole said.

"Can you tell me anything else?" Phoebe asked F Phoebe.

"No, before I tell you anything else you're going to have to live it" F Phoebe said smiling softly.

"Fine" Phoebe said standing up. The all walked out the room to be met with Ben who was still holding his broken nose.

"Oh My God Ben, What happened to you?" F Phoebe asked her son.

"Nothing, just Chris losing his mind again" Ben stated.

"It tell your aunts then we'll clean you up" F Phoebe said and lead Ben down stairs.

"Phoebe go down stair and find your past sisters I'm going to talk to Christopher" Cole said to past Phoebe and then he walked away. Past Phoebe looked around. She realised that the manor hasn't changed much. That it was still the same house she grew up in and later on her Niece and Nephews. Past Phoebe was still angry at herself and her sister but she had managed to forgive a little but she couldn't forget.

**Okay done. Again I am so sorry for taking so long but I have exams and I had writers block but it is up now.**

**Remember to review if you want the next chapter. If you have any ideas or advice for me either ****PM**** me or write it in a review.**

**Charmed-rebel 15**

**Xx**


End file.
